


The sacrifice of Princess Dahlia

by evostevo1224



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Human Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: a princess offering herself to be sacrificed, with her throat cut at the altar, to ensure victory in war and her kingdom protected, and to join her favorite cousin who was also sacrificed 5 years ago.  sacrifice is being performed similar to Viking sacrifice.





	The sacrifice of Princess Dahlia

My name is Dahlia.   I am the daughter of King Stephen, and a princess of the Kingdom of Nakia.  Well…actually, that was before my death.  Now I am serving as a priestess of God Dragos in His Realm.

This is a quote saying, “Cousins are usually your best friends.”  This is very true with me, especially with my cousin Rose.  We grew up in a royal family.  We studied and played together. We nearly saw each other every day, and we talked about everything.  She is my best friend. 

When I was five, my mother died giving birth to my younger brother, Jenson.  Rose was there to comfort me, and helped me to get through this difficult time.  Even though she is just 2 years older, she is like a big sister to me.

 

As we became teens, we bathed at the royal natural spring a lot.  She is very beautiful, with an amazing body.  I am always jealous of her 34 inch round, mature boobs. There is not a single inch of fat in her body.   Mine are just barely 32. She always comforts me, saying I am still young, and may grow a couple inches bigger. She was right.  I did grew an inch bigger and reached 33.   We also talked about our future husbands.  How is he going to look like?  He must be tall and handsome, a man with strength but gentle.  We made a promise, when one of us gets married, the other one will be the bridesmaid.  Unfortunately, we did not live to see the day that one of us would be getting married.

 

In Nakia, we worship a God.  His name is Dragos.  Like many other fake Gods that other nations worship, He requires human sacrifices.

Every year at the first day of summer, the sacrifice of a maiden from the citizens is required for Dragos’ protection and blessing on the Kingdom.  An associate priest with an iron sacrificial knife performs the annual sacrifice.  A bowl made with silver collects the blood from the maiden’s neck.  The sacrifice takes place at the lower temple, located at the bottom of the Hill of Dragos, open for public to witness.

Every 10 years, at the first day of the year, the sacrifice of a maiden from the royal family is required. Only the high priest can sacrifice a royal maiden, and a sacrificial knife made of gold is used.  A bowl made with gold collects the blood from the maiden’s neck.  The decennial sacrifice takes place at the great temple at the top of the Hill of Dragos, and only the royal family members can witness it.

A sacrifice may also take place when things are not going well for the kingdom, such as bad harvest, plague, earthquake, drought, war, etc.  It may require royal or commoner maidens, or a combination of both.  Such sacrifice requirement will be declare by the prophets.   The maiden being sacrificed must be at the age of 17-25. 

 

The maiden for each sacrifice is select by drawing lots, if there is no volunteer.

When Rose just passed her 19th Birthday, she was select for the following year Royal Sacrifice.  This was a strikingly sad news for me.  She is my best friend.  I want to be with her always, and I don’t want to lose her.  I want to see her getting married.  I want to play with her kids.  Now she is gone from me forever.  I cried so many times, but Rose was rather calm.  “It is my fate and destiny.” She said, “It is a great honor to be chosen and I will die for my country with dignity.”

She is very strong indeed. I did not see her shredding a single tear about this.  “Dahlia, please listen to me.  Please do not come to the sacrificial ceremony.  It will be better for both of us.  I told my mom and sisters the same thing.  I know you girls are going to cry your lung out, and I need to concentrate on giving myself on the altar.” She said to me, “Just come with my favorite flower at my funeral. I will miss you so much, Dahlia. I hope you live an abundant life fill with Dragos’ blessing.”   Therefore, I didn’t attend the sacrifice, and I did cried my lung out when I laid the flower on her dead body.  Going forward I would be exempt from the decennial sacrifice, since I would be 27 years old and not qualified for the service. 

 

 

After Rose’s death I missed her so much.  I cried myself to sleep for many nights.  Sometimes I saw her in my dreams, and she told me Dragos has been treating her well.  She is serving as the priestess of Dragos in His Realm, and she is doing fine there.  She told me to stop feeling sad and not to worry about her, and move on to enjoy the life of a princess.

5 years after Rose’s death, a nation name Oblivia rose in the Far East, and quickly conquered nearly all our neighboring countries. It was no brainer that we were the next target. These Oblivians were animals.  They had pretty much killed everyone on their way, or taken them as slaves.  There were rumors that they were cannibals.  Everyone in the kingdom got so worried.   Their army was so great that we wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Eventually our scouts reported that Oblivians began their march against us.  My father King Stephen was busy with war councils, and preparing our defense.  Nobody thought that we can defeat the Oblivians, and one day the prophets requested to speak to my father.

The prophets told the king that they had been praying hard, and finally Dragos answered.  He will protect Nakia and grant us victory over the Oblivians if we sacrifice one royal maiden and two commoner maidens.  My father was reluctant to sacrifice more girls, but our enemy was excessively powerful.  If human sacrifices were what it took to grant us victory, then we had to do it for the sake of our survival.

For the past 5 years, I have been missing Rose so much.  I wanted to be with her, may be through another sacrifice, so I can share the same fate with her and serve Dragos together in His Realm.  However annual sacrifice only requires commoners, and I am not qualify for decennial sacrifice anymore.  Suddenly Dragos demanded a sacrifice from the royal family, and I had a great urge to volunteer.  I was 22 at that time and qualified for the service.

Therefore, I told father and Jenson that I would be the royal maiden offering herself on the altar of Dragos.

My father and Jenson were both shock by my decision.  My father said, “Sweetie, why would you volunteer when we can draw lots?”  Jenson said, “Sis, are you sure about this?”

I said, “Listen, my dear father and bro, we all know that a volunteer sacrifice is always more pleasing to the God than the one by drawing lots.  We are facing annihilation, and we need the blessing of Dragos badly.  He will grant us victory with the sacrifices, but if there are volunteers, He will grant us more blessing, may be lower our casualties? I am a woman, and I can’t go into battles.  Therefore, this is my part of the war.  This is my way of serving my country by offer my soul and body on the altar of Dragos!”

After a few seconds of silence, my father said, “you are right my dear.  I am so proud of you.”  Jenson said, “Sis, you are as brave as our soldiers and warriors!”  I said to them, “Father, please take care and teach Jenson to be a great King, and lead Nakia to be the strongest nation on the continent.  Jenson, you must listen to our father.  He is a great King, and you have a lot to learn from him.  I am sure you will be a great king too.  I will miss you two and watch over you guys from the realm of Dragos!” My tear then started to fall out of my eyes.  These two men were trying hard to hold their tears.  “I will miss you too, Dahlia.”

“I will miss you too, sis!”

 

Now we needed two maidens from the commoners.  A girl named Rachel also volunteered.  She was 20 years old. A girl named Maggie was picked by drawing lots.  She just passed her 17th birthday.  

 

The High priest came to speak to me when all maidens have been select.  The High priest name was Jason, in his young 50s.   “Your Highness, I heard that you volunteer.  This is very brave and noble of you.  We have not had a volunteer for a century.  I am sure this will grant us extra blessing from Dragos.”

“Yes, hopefully that will lower our casualty in war.  I heard there is a girl also volunteering.”

“Yes, you set a good example. “

“Hey priest Jason, do you remember Rose, from the last decennial sacrifice?”

“Yes, I sacrificed her.  She did a great job offering herself on the altar.  Dragos was very pleased with her sacrifice.  I am sure your highness will do the same”

“I see…she is my favorite cousin and we are very close.  I can’t wait to serve Dragos together with her in His realm.”

“Yes…and she is very beautiful too.  She was the most beautiful and elegant girl I had ever sacrificed.  But I guess you are going to take that title away from her.” He said with a smile.

I could not believe a high priest would say something like that, flirting with the girl that he is going to sacrifice.

“You probably say this to all your sacrifices.  So when will it happen?”

“Two weeks later.”

“What?!  Two weeks?  Why the long wait?  The Oblivian army is marching toward us!”

“well…your father requests to have a special knife crafted for your sacrifice…you know every daughter of the King is entitled to a special knife dedicated for her only when she is going to be sacrificed.

 

“We don’t have time for that.  I will talk to my father.  We can use the same knife for the decennial sacrifice...the same knife that you used to sacrifice Rose “

I wanted to be sacrificed by the same priest and using the same knife.   I spoke to my father and he agreed to ditch the special knife, and rescheduled the sacrifice to be 3 days later.

 

Even though our sacrifices scheduled for the same day, there would be two ceremonies.   Maggie and Rachel were going to give their services at the lower temple.  I would give my service at the Great temple, after their services. I told High Priest Jason that I wanted to watch Maggie and Rachel’s sacrifice.  “Really? You really don’t have to.” I said, “I want to be there to support and encourage them.  Don’t worry, I promise I won’t be scared and run away.”

The day came.

Their sacrifice would be in the morning, and mine would be in the afternoon.

They stayed at the guest rooms in the temple the night before.  In the early morning, they would have their final breakfast with their families before taking their final bath.  I told the priest I wanted to hold the girls’ hands during the sacrifice and he agreed.

 

The time has come. People gathered at the lower temple. In the temple, there is a small statue of Dragos, a handsome mid-age man posing naked with a staff in his hand.  In front of the statue, there is an altar table make of premium wood.  There is a hole on the right side of the table, and a silver bowl placed underneath the hole.  There were two wooden coffins on the side.  The priest had the iron knife on his hand.  I stood next to the priest.  There were bench chairs in the temple and they were filled.  Those who couldn’t find a seat would stand and watched the ceremony.  When a sacrifice ceremony involves more than one girls, the youngest one always go first.  In this case, it would be Maggie. 

 

After the priest finished his prayers, he signaled Maggie to come up.  Maggie said her goodbye to her family.  Her parents were sobbing.  She was wearing a thin white silk robe. The white silk robe is so thin that you can see through it, making her young beautiful body barely visible.   She walked toward the altar.  When she reached it, the priest said, “take off your robe, and lie on the table.” She took off the robe, and left the robe to drop on the ground.  She got up on the table, lying on it naked, with her neck aligned with the hole on the table.  Her hair was cut so it wouldn’t be on the way when her blood dropped through the hole from her neck.  Her vagina was shaved.  You need to be cleaned, naked, and completely submitting yourself when you are on the altar. 

With Maggie in position, the priest said, “Say your final prayer to Dragos.  Nod your head when you are ready.”  She closed her eyes, and silently said her final prayers to Dragos.  About a minute or so, she opened her eyes, looked at the priest, and nodded her head twice.  I stepped to her side, holding her both hands.  I said to her, “Be brave.  Don’t worry.  I will be here with you.  May Dragos bless your family.”  She nodded again, and rewarded me with a smile.  The priest took a white cloth and covered her eyes, so she could concentrate on giving herself up.  He stepped to the right hand side of the girl, facing the audience. He put his left hand on her chin, pushing her head slightly backward, and put the knife on her neck.  He pressed the knife hard, the knife entered her neck, and he glided the knife across her throat. Blood started to pour out, dropped through the hole on the table to the bowl underneath. 

Maggie was going through a lot of pain.  She tried to scream but couldn’t make a sound. She was struggling to breathe.   Her body started shaking. Holding her hands tightly, I said, “it’s ok, it will be over soon.  You will be in the realm of Dragos.  You did well.  Should be proud of yourself.  Now just relax and let yourself go.”

A minute later, the shaking of her body started to fade, and eventually it became steady.  She had drawn her last breath.  The priest said, “She is gone.  Your Highness you are a big help. “

The priest left Maggie’s body on the altar for a few minutes, waiting for blood to finish dripping onto the bowl.  When the dripping finally stopped, he removed the cloth covering Maggie’s eyes, and saw that her eyes were still wide open.  He closed her eyes, and signaled two novice priests to remove her body from the table. They put her body in one of the wooden coffins on the side, and covered the body with a large piece of white cloth only leaving her head exposed.

 

The priest then signaled Rachel to come up.  Rachel, wearing the same white thin robe that exposed her beautiful young body, walked up to the altar, removed her robe, and lie on the altar naked.  When she was on the table, she said to the priest, “can I have a few words with the princess?”  The priest said, “Sure.”

Rachel said, “Your Highness, thank you so much for being here with us today. “

I said, “You are welcome.  I hope to bring you girls courage and support, so you can have a smooth journey to the Realm of Dragos.”

“I volunteer because of you.  You motivated me.  If a royal princess like you volunteer to give up yourself for our country, there is no reason for me to sit back and hope for someone else to take the role.”

“Rachel, you are very brave.  Your family must be proud of you.”

“Yes, and thank you, your highness.  Goodbye, and see you at the Realm.”

“Yes, bye Rachel.  See you at the Realm”

After Rachel’s final prayer, the priest, holding the sacrificial knife that still had Maggie’s blood on it, started to do his work again.  He cut through Rachel’s throat with the blade, with me holding both of Rachel’s hands to stable her body.  When Rachel has drawn her last breath and her blood stopped dripping, the priest picked up the bowl containing both Maggie and Rachel’s blood, and drank it completely. The priest is representing Dragos, it’s Dragos that drinking the blood, and accepting the sacrifice.   The novice priests picked up Rachel’s body from the altar, put it in the coffin, and covered her body with a large piece of cloth.

Both sacrifices performed very nicely.  The girls did a good job in giving themselves.   Both coffins would remain in temple, for people to pay their respect.  They may throw flowers into the coffins to show their respect and/or coins for support to the girls’ families.   After my service, they would delivered my coffin here to join the girls too.  On the following day, each coffin would be delivered to the girl’s home and the family would hold a funeral. 

Before heading to the Great temple, I said to the priest,” I would like to say something to the citizens.”

The priest said, “Yes, your highness.”

I said to the crowd,” Hear me out, citizens of Nakia!  Maggie and Rachel gave themselves up nicely.  Their sacrifices will not go unnoticed.  They gave up their lives so our God will grant us victory over the barbarians, and save us from annihilation.  They are indeed very brave and noble.  I trust that our soldiers and warriors will fight very bravely as well.  I ask every one of you to have faith in Dragos.  He will protect us and save us.  I also ask that you work with my father to make this nation great, to be the strongest nation in the continent.  Finally, I ask that you pay your respect and donation to the families of Maggie and Rachel.  They deserve it well.  For me, just throw me a flower in my coffin and that will be enough.  Now it’s time for me to give my service at the Great temple.   Farewell and Dragos bless you, citizens of Nakia!”

The crowd gave me a standing ovation and a loud applause.

“Goodbye Princess Dahlia, may Dragos grant you a smooth passage to His Realm!”

“Princess Dahlia, you are a true heroine!  We’ll remember you!”

“Goodbye your highness, we will miss you!”

Some of them even started crying.

I turned away, and started my journey up the hill to the great temple.

As I reached the temple, the high priest was waiting for me.  The high priest said, “Your highness, King Stephen and Prince Jenson are waiting for you in the dining room.  Please have your final moment with them, before heading to the bathing room to have your body prepared.”

I went to the dining room, and had my last meal with my father and my brother.  We were speechless during the meal.  Finally, my father said, “Dahlia, I know I have said it, but I will say it again, I am very proud of you.  I am so grateful that I have you as my daughter. “Jenson said, “Sis, I am very proud of you too.  I don’t want to let you go, but I understand this is what you have to do.” 

“Yes, this is what I have to do.  Father, and Jenson, there is no time for you guys to mourn my death.  You guys have more important thing to do, that is to lead our nation to victory in war.  But this is a war we know that we are going to win.  Please have faith in Lord Dragos, He will save us and grant us victory!”

“Yes, we believe in Him.” my father said. Then he looked at Jenson.

Jenson said, “Hey sis…I am wondering…if me and pop can hold your hands…during your sacrifice.”

I was kind of surprise.  I thought for a couple of seconds, and said,” that would be nice of you guys…but only if you guys are not going to cry, that will be disturbing to me.”

Jenson said, “We are warriors of Nakia.  We only shred blood on the battlefield.  We do not shred tears.”

“Ok, it’s time for me to get my body ready for the sacrifice. I will see you guys at the altar.”

I hugged my father and my brother for the very last time, and each of them gave me a farewell kiss.

I entered the bathing room.  Two maids were there, waiting for me to show up.  One of them said, “My lady, we are here to help you, to get your body ready to lie on the altar.”  I nodded, and they help me to undress.  They cut my hair and shaved my vagina.  One of the maids said, “My lady, you have a very nice body.  Lord Dragos will be happy with your sacrifice.”  I nodded. They led me to the tub to take a milk bath.  The tub fill with warm milk, and the bath was so comfortable and relaxing. I almost fell asleep in the tub.  After bathing, the maids washed my hair and cleaned my face.  They cleaned every single inch of my body.  After drying my body with a towel, the maids helped me to put on a thin white silk robe, which made my naked body barely visible to others.  My body now ready to be lay on the altar and my neck ready to receive the sacrificial knife. 

The maids led me to the sanctuary.  In the sanctuary of the great temple, there is a huge statue of Dragos, in front of it a wooden altar table, with a hole on the right side of the table. 

There are bench chairs for witnesses who come to show their respect, just like the lower temple. 

As I walked into the sanctuary, I saw my coffin already brought next to the altar.  All members of the royal family, including Rose’s parent and sisters, were sitting on the bench, each holding a white rose, my favorite flower.  I looked at the altar, and saw a golden bowl in placed underneath the hole. My father and Jenson standing next to High priest Jason, who was holding a golden sacrificial knife.

The same knife that took Rose’s life, and sent her soul to Dragos’ Realm. 

I walked calmly toward the altar, saying in my mind, “Rose, I am about to be sacrificed on the same altar, by the same priest, using the same knife. Can’t wait to see you.”

I arrived before the High priest Jason, and he said, “My lady, please kneel before Lord Dragos.”.  I kneeled down, and he began his prayer.

“Lord Dragos, we are here to worship you, and to sacrifice a royal princess on your altar, per your request.  Thank you for all your blessing, and we ask that you continue to bless and protect us, especially from the barbarian hands.  We lifted up Princess Dahlia to your hands, as she volunteers to offer herself on your altar.  Please accept her sacrifice, and guide her to your realm.  As the Olivians army marching against us, we ask that you grant us victory over the barbarians, and save us from destruction!”

When the high priest finished his prayer, he said, “my lady, please rise up, disrobe, and lie on the altar.”

I rose up, took off my white thin robe, get on the altar naked with my neck aligned with the hole.  I could feel the coldness of the altar on my back.

The high priest said, “My lady, please say your final prayer to Lord Dragos, and give your permission when ready.”

I closed my eyes, and prayed to Dragos.  My prayer was pretty much the same as the priest’s, but I also asked Dragos to give me courage and strength to face my death.  I opened my eyes, looked at the high priest, and nodded my head.

 

My father and Jenson walked to the altar, each one holding one of my hand. 

The high priest said to me,” my lady, try your best not to struggle, and it will not cause you much pain. The pain will not last long.  After the cut please try to relax and let yourself go, do not fight to keep your life, and it will be over before you know it.”

“Yes sis, we will be here to support you.” Jenson said.

“Yes my beloved daughter. You will do fine. ” My father said. 

 I nodded, and closed my eyes.  The high Priest put a piece of white cloth to cover my eyes. 

I felt the high priest putting his hand on my chin, and pushed my head slightly backward.  When the blade touched my neck, I felt that it was as cold as the altar on my back, though it will be warm by my own blood.   My heart pumped loud and fast. Fear started to build up.  I swallowed hard, and prayed, “Oh Lord Dragos, please help me to fence off my fear, and give up myself willingly!”

I felt the blade sipped into my neck, and glided across it, cutting all the blood vessel along the way, and then the blade exited my throat.

Seriously, the pain was NO JOKE.

I wanted to scream, “Oh my God, it hurts like a bitch!” but I could not make a sound. 

My hands and body started shaking, and I felt father and Jenson’s restraining hands holding my hands firmer, to stabilize my body and prevent it from moving around.

I was having a hard time to breathe.  Each breath became harder and harder.  I felt my blood flowing out of my throat at a rapid rate.  My eyes opened again, but all I saw was darkness.  My time in this world was counting down.

I was thinking at that moment, “Am I going to die of suffocation? Or loss of blood?”

Then I heard Jenson said, “Keep it up sis, you are almost there!”

I heard my father sobbing.

Jenson said, “Pop, remember what we promised to Dahlia?!”

My father said, “You are right son.  We need to be strong, like your sister.” And he stopped sobbing.

“Yes, I need to be strong.  I cannot bring shame to my family. ” I said to myself.

I closed my eyes again.  I tried to relax and give myself up, let my body and soul rest, waiting for my life to end.  My heart beating started to slow down. 

After a few more breaths, I no longer felt the coldness of the altar on my back.  I no longer felt the striking pain on my neck.  I no longer felt father and Jenson’s hands holding me tight.

I had drawn my last breath.  My soul exited my body, and I became a ghost, floating in the air of the temple.

From above, I saw my dead naked body on the altar, with blood still dripping from my neck to the golden bowl below.  I was glad that I have been eating healthy and exercising, so I could give my best shape on the altar of sacrifice.  The high priest Jason said, “She is gone.  My King and prince, Princess Dahlia did a great job. You should be proud of her.”  He removed the piece of cloth covering my eyes, and saw that they remained closed.  When the dripping of my blood stopped, he picked up the golden bowl under the altar, and drank it completely.  He then announced, “Lord Dragos has accepted the sacrifice.”

My father and Jenson lifted my body from the altar, carried it to my coffin, and carefully put it in.  They covered my body with a large piece of white cloth.  Father said, “Goodbye, Dahlia.”

Jenson said,” Goodbye, sis.”

I said, “Goodbye father, goodbye Jenson.”, but of course, they couldn’t hear it. 

High Priest Jason said, “Dear guests, please come up to pay your respect to the princess.”

The royal family members got up from their seats, walked to my coffin, and dropped the flowers in their hands into the coffin.  When all of them had paid their respect, my coffin was half filled with flowers.  Four novice priests picked up the coffin and delivered it to the lower temple.

I followed them to the lower temple, and saw Rachel and Maggie’s coffins filled with flowers and coins.  The priests put my coffin next to them.  There was a long line stretched across for about a mile, waiting to pay their respect to my sacrifice. 

 

The next day my coffin was delivered to the Royal graveyard for burial.  My father held a funeral, and all royal family members attended, with my ghost floating around them.  Of course, nobody noticed my existence.  As soon as my body was buried, I felt a strong force sucking me upward, and I travelled up to the sky at an amazing speed. I knew I was going to the Realm. Eventually, I blacked out.

 

When I woke, I found myself wearing the same thin white robe I wore at the sacrifice, and I was at a beautiful scene.  There is a huge lake, with lavender fields surrounding it.  There are trees, mountain, and birds singing.  There is a path leading to a palace, I believe that is where Lord Dragos resides. 

I saw three girls standing and smiling at me, all wearing the same thin white robe that exposed their beautiful bodies.   They were Rose, Maggie and Rachel.  I ran to Rose and hugged her.  I said, “Rose, finally I see you again.  I missed you so bad!”  Tears came out of my eyes.

Rose said, “Yes, Dahlia, I miss you too honey.  I have been waiting for you.  You have done a great job.  Lord Dragos can’t wait to see you.  He promised us that He will destroy the Oblivians.  Now come, let’s go to His Palace to meet Him!”

 

We walked along the path, toward the great palace of our God, Lord Dragos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
